Perfect
by anaBTRusher
Summary: AU. He wasn't like the other boys she knew. He was...different. But that's what she loved the most about him. No matter what the others said, their relationship was perfect. Kucy. Including Lomille and James/Jo.


**Hey guys! Sorry for dropping off the face of earth, but school's been getting in the way! So, I basically came up with this one shot as I was brainstorming on Life Lessons. It's my first time experimenting with Kucy, and i****n some parts, the characters are kind of OOC.**

**E****njoy!**

**Perfect**

_August 2012_

"Come on Luce, we are gonna be late for our trip!" 12-year-old Cameron Stone said to his sister, Lucy.

The seventeen-year-old drew her eyes off her computer screen, realizing that she would have to get herself ready. In about five minutes, their uncle, Connor Mitchell, would pick them up from their house and take them to a camping trip.

"Fine, just wait until I put my clothes on!" she said and got up, shutting down the computer. The young girl slipped into her favorite T-Shirt and jeans, and got her bag in her hands.

"Have you done your stuff?" her brother shouted from across the house. "Yeah! I put every garment and necessary stuff in my bag two days ago, as you told me!" she said. "I don't get what you think is so special about this trip! We've gone camping before!"

Cameron dashed across the room. "Really? You think it's not important? We're going to this campsite for the first time! Plus, we haven't seen Logan and Allie in ages!"

"I know, but don't get your hopes up too high, OK?" Lucy said to him. "What if it rains?"

"Yeah, I would still have fun! But as usual, you say that kind of stuff because you get to fight with _every _friend Logan brings!"

Lucy sighed. Her brother was indeed right. She would barely get along with her cousin's friends. But she couldn't help it. All of them were so immature! Logan Mitchell was such a well-behaved sixteen-year-old boy, yet he always managed to find the wrong guys to hang out with!

"You'd better not fight with his new friend!" her brother added. "Logan will get really mad if you and Kendall become enemies!"

"It won't be my fault if he is immature as well!" Lucy snapped back.

"Whatever. Just don't act like a drama queen…" Cameron replied. "By the way, mom and dad may also come tomorrow!" he added.

Lucy smiled, as they would get to meet their parents after a month of being away, due to a business trip. The doorbell rang, and the siblings ran to their uncle's car, prepared to go to a weekend camping trip they both would never forget.

* * *

"So, Lucy, how has your social life evolved?" her uncle asked. The girl, absorbed in the loud music she was listening to on her phone, barely heard him. Cameron dragged her earphones out, making her almost hit him. When her uncle rephrased the question, she sighed. "Well, Jo and I have become really close friends, but she has kind of gotten absorbed in her relationship with James. Other than that, I am still single and looking!" she chuckled.

It was true. She hadn't gotten a boyfriend in quite a while. Her best friend Jo Taylor, though, had just started dating one of the most popular guys in the school, James Diamond. Even though Lucy and he barely got along, she had to tolerate him for the sake of her friend.

"Well, I hope you find the right one!" her uncle said. "You're too beautiful to still be single!"

"Still waiting on that guy!" she replied, as the trio chuckled. They arrived at the campsite ten minutes later. It was about three in the afternoon, and almost everyone there was in the caravans and tents sleeping.

Lucy ran out of the car and greeted her aunt, Joanna, with a warm hug. Then, she greeted her cousin, 14-year-old Allie, as well as some family friends that were camping nearby.

After a minute or two, Logan and someone else got out of the tent. Her cousin's hair was really messy, and his eyes weren't fully open yet; the other guy, though, seemed to be wide awake.

Lucy could tell that he was really attractive. His dirty blond hair stood right in place, and his eyes had a pale shade of green. A smile formed on his face when he looked at her, making two dimples show up on each side of his mouth.

"Logan, who is she?" he whispered in his friend's ear. "She's my cousin. Why don't you act like a man and greet her?" Logan said, pushing him in front of the girl.

"Welcome to…the campsite….ugh, I'm Kendall" he said, trying to find the right words. Lucy smiled at his shyness. She was just like him when she met new people.

"I'm Lucy, Logan' cousin" she said as they shook hands. The two kept looking at each other, just smiling. At that point, Cameron chimed in:

"I'm her brother, Cameron! Want to play some basketball at the court down there?"

"Nice to meet you…I'm Kendall, and I guess we could play, but wait a couple of hours, because everyone is sleeping, and we can't disturb…camp's rules!" the blonde replied, as the three of them chuckled.

Logan and Cameron, as well as the rest, could easily spot sparks fly between Kendall and Lucy.

* * *

"Kendall, you didn't tell me you were _that _horrible at basketball!" Cameron shouted. "You barely scored!"

"It's not…my….fault…that…..I…..prefer….music!" he panted.

Lucy's eyes widened. Had he just said that he liked music? It was her thing! She lifted her eyes off the magazine she was reading, and looked at Kendall, whose face was now red and covered in sweat. Yep, he looked sexy…

"_What's wrong with you Lucy?" _she thought. _"He is younger than you! So what if he likes music? He could be a total jerk!"_

"Seriously dude?" Cameron asked. "You like music over sport? What are you, a girl or something?"

Kendall said nothing. Instead, he went next to Lucy, and drank some of her water.

"Hey, it's my private property!" she said. "You can't just drink water from someone else's bottle!"

Kendall looked at her, but said nothing. Instead, he kept on drinking. "And, sorry about my brother…he can get really annoying at times. I don't think you are a girl like he says. Music is my favorite hobby as well!"

Kendall put the bottle down, having drunk half of it. "Really? Not many girls I know like music."

"Well, you have just found one!" she said.

"Cool!" he smiled. "I mostly hang out with your cousin's female friends, and they can be quite ditzy…"

"Yeah, I know…most of my friends are like that…too shallow for me!" she chuckled.

"Well, here's one more thing we have in common!" Kendall exclaimed. They smiled at each other.

"Hitting on my sister?" Cameron said. Lucy glared at him. "What the…no!" Kendall replied. Lucy fought back a laugh. "Cut it Cameron, we were just talking" she said to her brother.

"Fine!" Cameron groaned. "Just be careful and don't hurt my sister, or you'll die!" he said and ran away to the tent.

* * *

It was about midnight. Logan, Lucy and Kendall were at the empty court, all alone since everyone else was sleeping. They had placed a blanket on the ground, as well as a torch and some food. The trio were telling jokes and laughing.

"So, how many things do you have in common, lads?" Logan asked Kendall and Lucy mockingly.

"What do you mean dude?" Kendall asked, as Lucy bit her sandwich.

"You too have been talking all day, and you keep saying: 'Oh my god! That is another thing we have in common!' Seriously, are you related or something?"

Kendall and Lucy chuckled. "No, of course we're not!" Kendall said. "We just happen to get along well, that's it!" Lucy added.

"OK…you two would make a cute couple anyways!" Logan replied.

"What the…why does everyone keep on saying that?" Kendall questioned.

"Your chemistry is way too much to ignore!"

"Yeah, but this doesn't mean we will get together!" Lucy retorted, as Kendall nodded in agreement.

"OK, whatever you say…I'm pretty sure you will be dating in a few weeks" Logan replied. After a couple of minutes, the trio drifted off to sleep.

The following day, Lucy's parents came to visit. The Stone siblings were delighted to see their parents after about a month, and welcomed their parents with a love-filled embrace.

They had arrived just on time for lunch…actually, BBQ. The whole company sat on chairs and wooden benches, as they enjoyed grilled steaks and hotdogs.

At some point, Lucy's mother noticed her daughter smiling at Kendall. "Who is he Luce?" she asked.

"Oh, he is just a friend of Logan's" she replied, playing with a strand of hair.

"He is really good-looking" Mrs. Stone commented. "And a great personality I might add!" Lucy added. "He's just…different. He is not like most of Logan's friends. He could be my male version!"

"Yes, but I don't think you should see him as more than a friend." Mrs. Stone said. "He is younger than you, and I don't want you to get hurt again after Beau."

Lucy sighed. She had had a tough breakup with a guy named Beau a while ago, which left her completely heartbroken. However, she was sure that with Kendall, things would be different.

_If _something actually happened between them.

* * *

"So, Camille's throwing a party tonight near the court!" Logan said happily.

"What's the big fuss about it? You haven't spoken to her in _ages_! Make a move, dude!" Lucy replied. The two cousins were sitting inside the tent, while everyone was outside playing or discussing.

"Fine! I got her a present which she is bound to _love_!" he said and showed his cousin a beautiful gold necklace.

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed. "I didn't know you could spend so much money on a girl's birthday gift!"

"I know…that's what happens when you fall in love! And, since you are a friend of hers, what do you suggest I should say?" Logan asked worried.

"Come on, Logie; don't get so anxious about it! You've had girlfriends before! Just be yourself, and make her feel comfortable. I'm pretty sure she will love your present and your company."

"OK, if you say so…and by the way, what is going on between you and Kendall?"

Lucy sighed. "Nothing Logan, nothing! We just happen to get along well, and that's it. He is really cool, and not like the rest of your 'friends'"

"You are really cool as well!" Kendall commented behind her back. He then slipped in the tent, and sat next to her. "So, who is going to accompany you two to the party?" he asked.

"Ugh, Logan is thinking of asking Camille out!" Lucy blurted out, making Logan blush.

"Good move, dude!" Kendall commented. "What about you, Lucy?"

"Ugh, since no one has asked me to be his date, I'll probably go with my brother."

"Well" Kendall chuckled "for your own information, Cameron has asked my sister out!"

"What, no, he didn't!" Lucy replied. Kendall's sister, Katie, and his mom had arrived at the same time as Lucy's parents, and they all happened to get along well. "What did she say?"

"I think she said yes" he replied. "They have been 'rehearsing their dance moves' ever since"

"Wow, my brother has better social skills than me!"

"Hey, don't say that! Anyways" he began, scratching the back of his head "do you want to, ugh, go with me to the party?"

"Say yes!" Logan mouthed. Lucy looked at both guys before saying:

"I'd love to!"

A huge dimpled smile showed up on Kendall's face.

* * *

"So, are you enjoying the party?" Lucy asked Kendall.

"Mm, not really" he replied, sipping his drink. "I'm not really into mainstream pop songs. That DJ knows nothing about real and genuine music"

"Oh, I think the same too!" Lucy exclaimed. "If only they would play something more…creative. All popular songs nowadays have the same lyrics: _'Oh baby, baby, I love you, let's go to the club and dance and get high!'_" the girl sang mockingly.

Both she and Kendall laughed. At that point, Logan chimed in:

"Guys, you won't believe this, but Cam _loved _my gift! And she said she wanted to dance with me! Oh I am so happy!" and walked away, almost bouncing at every step.

Lucy's eyes fell on her brother and Katie dancing. She smiled, and poked Kendall.

"Aren't they cute?" she asked, her eyes pointing to their siblings. "They would make a cute couple"

Kendall looked at them. "Yeah, that's true….but if he hurts my sister…."

"He won't!" Lucy cut him off chuckling. "Let's just enjoy them two together". Kendall nodded, as he sipped his drink.

"Maybe, we could also dance" he then said. Lucy looked at him grinning.

"Yeah, let's get social!" she replied chuckling, as they stood up from their chairs and started dancing happily.

* * *

The following morning, the Stone family was preparing to leave. Logan's family, as well as Kendall's, would stay for one more day.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Lucy" Camille said. The two girls had met the previous night, and they really enjoyed each other's company.

"Let's meet again!" Katie suggested, winking at Cameron.

"Yeah!" Logan exclaimed. "Since we have each other's numbers, we can meet anytime we want!"

"I really hope this happens soon!" Kendall said, looking at Lucy.

The teens shared a group hug, and then the Stones got into the family car. Lucy looked at Kendall for a moment, until the car swerved and left the campsite.

"So, I bet you enjoyed this trip!" Mr. Stone said.

"Yeah dad, we did!" Cameron exclaimed. "Katie is so pretty, and I think that she wants to date me!"

"I see…But be a gentleman to her. Ladies hate rugged jerks!" his mom replied.

"Oh, and I bet Lucy also likes Kendall!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Shut up" the girl mumbled. "We are just friends, and nothing more.

"Yeah right…it won't be too long until you start having feelings for each other!"

"Time will tell!" Lucy sighed. Maybe her brother was true.

Maybe she liked Kendall. And he might like her as well.

* * *

In the following days, Lucy felt really lonely. She just wanted to see Kendall, and speak to him. Texting and phone calls or chat messages just weren't enough for her. She did have a crush on him. But she would have to wait, and see his attitude towards her.

At some point, her phone rang. It was Kendall. He had suggested they meet at a park close to her house. Their friends and siblings would also be there. Lucy readily accepted.

When she and Cameron arrived, all of their friends were waiting. Cameron then went with Katie, as Logan and Camille went for a walk, leaving Kendall and Lucy all by themselves.

"So, ugh, do you want to take a walk or play cards?" Kendall asked shyly.

"I'll stick with the cards" she smiled. The two of them sat on a bench, and started playing.

"So, has Cameron told you that he and Katie are sort of dating now?" Kendall asked.

"No, actually" Lucy said surprised. "How long?"

"I think since yesterday. And I do believe that they make a great couple."

"That makes two of us. But, aren't they going to be a little awkward? Since they are each other's first relationship"

"Who knows?" Kendall replied with a question. "Maybe they will work things out in the end."

At that point, they heard a smooching sound. The two teens ran and hid behind a bush.

"Oh. My. God." They said simultaneously.

Just a few steps away from them, Logan and Camille had gotten engaged in a full make-out session.

"Are you kidding me? They're dating?" Kendall said to Lucy.

"Wow, I totally saw that coming!" Lucy exclaimed laughing.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "You did?"

"Yep. I had noticed their chemistry, way before they did" Lucy commented, as the two teens chuckled.

"So have we noticed yours, guys!" Katie said behind them. Kendall and Lucy turned around to see her brother and the young girl looking at them.

"OK, that is enough!" Lucy said. "We are not dating, and no one will make us get together unless we want to. We clear?"

"Yes sir!" Cameron exclaimed mockingly.

"One day, you will be saying that we were right. Just wait and see" Katie said mysteriously, and left along with Cameron.

"That's a torture!" Kendall commented, running his hand through his blond hair.

"I know. But we know the truth, don't we?"

"Yeah…"

"And if it ever changes-you know what I mean-you will tell me, right?"

Kendall took a deep breath before replying:

"Yeah…"

* * *

_September 2012_

The weeks passed. In two days, summer would be officially over. Kendall and Lucy would meet almost every single day, talking about every topic imaginable.

Their friends would always say the same thing: that they were meant to be and that they should get together, but the two would reply with a no.

One day though, this changed.

Kendall and Lucy were sitting next to an old abandoned house, isolated from their friends. The two were hiding behind a bush, talking about something.

At some point, Lucy realized that it was too late, which meant that she and Cameron would have to go home.

"I need to go, Kendall. I have to get my brother" she said and got up. Kendall also stood up, and followed her.

"Lucy, wait!" he said, as the girl turned around and faced him. The young man took a few deep breaths.

"Kendall, are you okay?" Lucy asked worriedly. He looked as if he was ready to pass out.

Kendall said nothing. Instead, he placed his hands on her shoulders, and took another deep breath, before asking:

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Lucy's eyes widened. Had he just said that? She had thought that he never really liked her that way.

"Wow" she mumbled. "I don't know what to say, I mean…."

"I hope I didn't freak you out" Kendall said timidly.

"No you didn't" Lucy chuckled. "It's just; I never really thought you had feelings for me"

"I have actually liked you ever since we met; it just took some time before I realized that I am in love with you"

Lucy looked down. "I don't know what to say…" she said.

"Look, before you say anything…just know that if you say yes, I am not going to hurt you like Beau did. I truly care for you, and no matter what you decide, you will forever be special to me."

Lucy sighed, as they both sat down. "What can I say?" she asked softly.

"Just say the first thing that comes to mind." Kendall said, stroking her hair.

Some moments of silence passed. Lucy buried her face in her hands. The truth was, she also had feelings for Kendall. Though she had tried to suppress them, she really did like him. She knew that he was a great character, and that he would never hurt her. It was time to move on from the painful past with Beau, and find love again.

"Yes" she replied. "Yes, Kendall. I do want to be your girlfriend."

Kendall chuckled. "That's great. Wow" he said. Lucy looked over to him and realized that he was shaking. Poor guy must have gotten really nervous.

"Come here, Kendall" she whispered and they hugged. Kendall softly kissed the top of her head.

This relationship was bound to be a wonderful journey.

* * *

In the days that followed, Lucy and Kendall informed their parents and siblings about their dating. Lucy also told Logan and Camille about it.

"I knew it!" Logan had exclaimed.

"It was endgame" Camille had commented smiling.

"Just be careful not to break your heart again" Mrs. Stone had advised.

"Wow, you actually found someone who loves your face" Cameron had said.

"You are bound to take good care of my big brother" Katie had smiled.

Long story short, everyone approved of their relationship. Kendall and Lucy couldn't be happier. However the two had decided to keep it a secret from the rest.

Lucy actually felt guilty about not telling Jo, but concluded that she would actually wait to see how things would go, and tell her when she was ready.

The couple met in secret places of the park, wanting to actually have privacy. When in public, they would barely hold hands. However, they both figured out that eventually they would get over their shyness.

Time would tell.

* * *

_October 2012_

"It's a perfect night" Lucy said, looking at Kendall. "Full moon, kind of foggy, starry sky…"

"Yeah, pretty romantic I would say" Kendall commented, holding onto her hand.

"But it is cold…and we are at a park, which makes it even worse" Lucy added, as she moved closer to her boyfriend. Kendall wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I really miss you Luce…" he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I wish we could meet more often. You really mean a lot to me, and I don't want to mess it up."

Lucy looked at him. "Do you mean it?" she asked.

"Well, I would never lie to someone I love…"

A small smile formed on the girl's face. "You love me?" she said with a small gasp.

The boy looked down, then back up at her. He nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I do." He scratched the back of his head. "Ugh, I love you, Lucy"

Lucy chuckled. "And I love you too, Kendall"

The next second, Kendall moved even closer to her and stared at her lips. "Maybe…ugh…I can prove it as well" Kendall muttered. He slowly cupped her face with one hand, stroking her black and red hair, as his lips were inches away from hers. "Do you want me to?"

Lucy nodded. "Even though I believe that you do love me, it wouldn't bother me if you proved it"

Kendall chuckled. "Here we go…" he muttered nervously. He moved even closer, until there was no space between them. His lips searched for Lucy's in the dark, and when they reached their destination, they moved slowly.

Lucy held onto him, as she deepened the kiss. He was such a great kisser. It really was a great feeling, having his lips attached to hers. To Lucy, they tasted like heaven.

Kendall slowly pulled out, and smiled at her. "So, did you like it?" he asked nervously.

"I didn't just like it, I _loved _it. You are a really good kisser" Lucy replied with a grin.

"I feel the same way about you. You know how to make a guy fall in love with you. And what I said before, you know, about loving you, I meant it. You are honestly one of the best people in my life"

"Same here" Lucy said, as both of them chuckled. This night would be a memorable one for both of them.

* * *

_November 2012_

"So, there have been rumors about you dating a guy from Lakeview High!" Lucy's classmate Jennifer said. Lucy's eyes widened the moment she heard those words from the blond girl. Who had told the most popular girl in the school about it?

"Come on, are those rumors true?" a brunette girl, also named Jennifer, asked.

Jo looked at Lucy. "What are they talking about?" she whispered.

"I heard he is really cute!" a third Jennifer with brown curly hair commented.

"And he is also my boyfriend!" Lucy added proudly. "And I'm not afraid to admit it!"

Jo gasped. "Since when have you two been together?"

"Since September!" Lucy replied, realizing that she probably shouldn't have kept her relationship a secret. Jo was filled with fury.

"And you hid this from me?" she asked. "I thought I was your 'closest friend' but apparently I'm not!"

"Not to mention that everyone in the school has learned the news and you are the last to know!" blond Jennifer said, as the three popular girls walked away.

"Seriously Lucy? You were the first to know about my relationship with James, and I'm the last to know about yours!" Jo said angrily.

"Look, I was going to tell you…"

"When? When would you tell me? After the whole world had found out?"

"Jo, I swear I don't know how they found out! Maybe they are good at gossiping…"

"And you are the best at keeping secrets from the ones you call 'best friends'"

Lucy looked down. "Jo I would have told you, but I had to wait a couple of weeks to see if it would work out! I would let you know when I was ready."

Jo said nothing. "And besides, who says that I have to give you a complete account of my life?" Lucy went on. "If you were a true friend, you would respect me no matter what."

"You're right." Jo said. "I'm not a true friend. Just forget about me and go get a new, 'better' friend, who will understand you and your whims!" she added, and walked away.

"No, Jo, please don't say that!" Lucy cried, as she realized that she had almost lost a friend. If not permanently.

* * *

"So, you two ended your friendship because of me?" Kendall asked sadly.

"No, no, it wasn't your fault!" Lucy replied. "She didn't show respect to me for wanting to test my relationship, and well, she ended our friendship herself"

"That sucks. You two were great friends, and well, a friendship like yours didn't deserve to end this way!"

"It did though. And can we please stop talking about it? It's Saturday night, and I don't want to dwell on a fight with a person that doesn't even deserve it!" Lucy grunted, running her hand through her long black hair.

"OK, whatever you say…" Kendall replied, holding her hand.

"And besides, we have stopped hanging out ever since I became Camille's friend. She was too jealous, and instantly made a new friend as well: that girl named Stephanie. I now think she is nothing but a clingy drama queen"

"If you say so…but OK, it is over, and life goes on. You still have people that care about you. Your brother, your parents, your cousin…"

"And an amazing boyfriend" Lucy cut him off. Kendall smiled and leaned in to kiss her. When they broke the kiss, a huge grin had formed on Lucy's face.

"So, when are we supposed to meet your friends and Camille?" Lucy asked.

"Well, in a couple of minutes at the clothes store."

"We are late, aren't we?" Lucy commented.

"Let's get up and hurry!" Kendall said, as they left the park running and laughing.

Some days passed. Lucy and Jo would barely talk during school, and if they did, it was mostly fighting. The raven-haired girl was extremely sad. Even though she had told Kendall that she didn't care about Jo anymore, it hurt her that their friendship had had such a bad ending.

One rainy afternoon, she decided to talk to Camille about her problem, since she was best at helping people. Camille told her that the only way to straighten things out with her friend would be to actually talk to her. But how would she talk to someone who would barely look at her?

At that point, an idea hit her.

* * *

Jo was walking down the hallway with her friend Stephanie. "So, I have seen that you and Lucy are barely talking right now" the girl began.

"Yeah" Jo replied indifferently, shaking her head.

"You need to make up!" Stephanie suggested.

"Yeah right…I don't want those types of people to be my friends"

"Jo, listen to me. She did nothing bad. She just wanted to keep her relationship a secret for a while, until she saw how it would work out. And besides, you are more experienced than her in the dating field. You've had more boyfriends. Maybe this made her feel insecure. So, instead of being a jerk, why don't you make an effort to approach her? She doesn't deserve to be treated like rubbish."

Jo looked at her friend. Maybe she was right. Maybe she had actually been rude to Lucy. But what Lucy had done wasn't easily forgivable.

"You know what?" she began. "I might agree with you. But first let's go to our lockers, otherwise I'll be late for Chemistry!"

Stephanie nodded, as they ran to their destination. Jo found a post-it note on her locker:

"_Meet me outside the chemistry lab. It's urgent._

_~James"_

"What does it say?" Stephanie asked when she noticed her friend reading.

"It's from James. He says he wants us to meet outside the chemistry lab"

"Well go!" Stephanie replied. "I have Biology now, and I need to hurry or I'll get told off again. See you at the break!"

"Bye…I guess" Jo said, as her friend walked away. The blond girl ran to the chemistry lab, only to notice Lucy there instead of James.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her.

Lucy sighed. "Sorry for leading you on about James meeting you here, but it was the only way for us to actually talk."

Jo looked down. "Look at me, Jo" Lucy said. Her statement sounded more like a command.

Jo did as she was told, as Lucy took a deep breath.

"Look, I know that I should have told you about my relationship with Kendall before, and I understand why you got angry. I would have reacted in the same way. The thing is, I kind of got insecure about what people would think about my relationship with Kendall, given that he isn't the usual 'pretty boy' type"

Jo said nothing. "And I thought it would have been better if I had kept this a secret for a while, until I thought it was time to go public about it. I don't know how people found out about it. My final point is, I am sorry for anything I did that hurt you. And, quite frankly, I don't want our great friendship to be ruined like that. So, what do you think?"

Jo took a deep breath as well. "You know what, maybe I was a little overdramatic. I completely understand you. I shouldn't have been so harsh on you, considering that he is the first guy who actually loves you, unlike Beau. I'm sorry. I know that you won't take me back so easily, but…"

The blond girl was interrupted by a tight hug from Lucy. "Let's just forgive each other" she chuckled. When they broke the hug, the two girls smiled.

They couldn't be happier.

* * *

_December 2012_

"It was a great idea of yours to celebrate Christmas together, Lucy" Logan commented. The two cousins and their siblings, along with Kendall, Camille, Jo and one of Logan's friends named Carlos, had gathered at Lucy's house for the day, and they were having a lot of fun.

The two cousins then heard a loud chewing. They turned over to look at Carlos, who was devouring his favorite corndogs. He looked at them with huge innocent brown eyes.

"On Christmas day? Really?" Logan asked. "I wasn't expecting that from you, Carlos Roberto Garcia!"

Carlos pouted. "Fine!" he mumbled and swallowed what he was eating.

Lucy slightly poked Logan. "He knows that Kendall and I are dating, right?" she whispered.

"Yep, but he promised he wouldn't tell anyone!" Logan replied.

"I should hope so!" Lucy said. At that moment, Kendall walked in.

"Hey Luce" he said "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"OK…" she replied, as they sat on a couch. "What do you want?" she asked her boyfriend. Kendall then fumbled in his pocket, until he found a small package.

"Here you go" he whispered, as he handed it to her.

Lucy opened it to see a small bottle of cologne. It was one she had always wanted to have, but never really thought she'd get.

"Oh gosh" she said "it's perfect. I've always wanted to have one of those. Thank you so much!"

Kendall smiled. "And here is my gift to you" Lucy said, as she got up and ran to the other side of the room. She came back holding a small bag, which she gave to Kendall.

"Look inside it" she grinned. The blond boy did as he was told, and took a miniature piano out of it.

"Wow, that's so cool!" he exclaimed chuckling.

"Not as cool as your gift" Lucy said, as she moved closer to him. The two were right on the point of kissing, when suddenly Carlos ran to them with mistletoe in hand.

"Wow, I thought you needed this to kiss under it, but apparently you don't" he commented. The couple smiled at him.

"You two are a great match" Carlos went on. "I was really happy when I found out!" and started giggling.

"He's nuts" Kendall mouthed, as Lucy chuckled.

"But, I guess I have to go, so bye!" Carlos finished off and left in a hurry.

After a couple of minutes, everyone else left Lucy's bedroom and headed for the living room, except for the girl and her boyfriend.

"Why don't you go with them as well?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe I'd like to spend some time with you, alone" the girl smirked. The two shared a passionate kiss.

Lucy slowly pulled out, smiling at Kendall. "Merry Christmas baby" she whispered.

"Merry Christmas to you too" he said, the smile never leaving his face.

* * *

_January 2013_

"_Oh, I'm pretty sure you love it when he shoves his guitar up your ass!"_

"_Who prefers music over sport? Only girls do!"_

"_Have you looked at his hair? I bet you use the same hair shampoo!"_

"_Wow, you are dating a younger boy! What are you, a pedophile?"_

Lucy was hurt by these comments. It felt awful to get laughed at for having a boyfriend. However, not everyone judged her. Most people accepted it, or simply didn't care. Others made fun of it at first, but then forgot it.

It was two specific guys who made those comments all the time.

James Diamond and Jett Stetson, the school heart-throbs.

Lucy wasn't sad because of those comments. Besides, she was feeling great with her boyfriend, so why bother? What really hurt her was how Jo didn't say anything about it. She was supposed to be her 'closest friend', the one who would support and defend her, yet she did nothing.

James was her boyfriend and Jett was a close friend of hers. Was it hard to just tell them to stop?

One day, Lucy decided to talk to her friend about the two guys.

"No, it's none of my business what they say and do, Lucy!" Jo retorted. "Kendall is _your _boyfriend, not mine! This is your problem, and you will have to solve it yourself!"

"Fine!" Lucy muttered. "Just be a coward and don't try to help me! Do you think I didn't talk to them? I did, but apparently, they're too stupid to understand that what they do hurts me!"

"Did you just call James stupid?" Jo asked, crossing her arms angrily.

"Yeah, I did! He just can't see that some people actually have feelings! Anyways, just imagine Kendall made fun of you for dating James! Wouldn't you want me to confront him as well?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Jo mumbled.

"So, I am asking you for a favor. I am your friend, and James has to respect him like I do."

"You're right" Jo's voice softened. "I'll talk to him."

"Good" Lucy smiled.

* * *

_February 2013_

The weeks passed. Jo had talked to James about the whole Lucy situation, and the brunette boy made a point of trying to reduce the comments he made. At that point, he and Jett would try to avoid talking about Kendall. Besides, 'he wasn't that interesting of a person to joke about', as James had said.

Lucy was surprised at how quickly James and Jett had forgotten about making fun of Kendall. She also avoided talking about her boyfriend when they were around. Even though she and James would still fight about petty things, their relationship had improved a lot more.

"So, how did you get him to stop?" Lucy asked Jo once.

"Oh, believe me, I have my ways!" the blond replied laughing.

The two had left their arguments behind, and would now go out with Camille as well. Sometimes, even Kendall or James would join them.

Yep, things had finally worked out.

_March 2013_

Lucy looked at the calendar smiling. The following day, she and Kendall would celebrate their six month anniversary. They both had prepared their gifts to each other, and were looking forward to meeting again in the weekend.

Like they would always do.

The day went by quickly, and soon Lucy left the house, clutching her present. After a couple of minutes, she reached the park, where she saw Kendall standing in about the middle of it, holding something.

Lucy walked to his side, and greeted him with a kiss.

"Happy six month anniversary, baby" Kendall whispered in her ear.

Lucy smiled against his cheek, and then slowly took her gift out of her bag.

"This is for you" she said smiling, and handed it to him. Kendall looked at the small folder. It looked handmade, which meant that she had actually invested time in making it.

Inside the folder, was a small note, covered in her beautiful scent. On one side of it, song lyrics were written, and on the other side was a long paragraph. It read:

_When I listen to those lyrics, I think about you._

_We have been through so much together, but I wouldn't change a thing in these six months!_

_Ever since we met, back in August, I knew that you weren't like all the other boys._

_You were…different._

_And I liked that._

_You weren't selfish or rude, and above all, you respected me. I appreciated this, and I still do._

_Because you haven't changed at all since then._

_You are the same sweet boy with whom I would chat about video games, play cards, and tell jokes. The boy I felt I could discuss anything with, the boy I could trust._

_Just remember one thing: no matter what happens, no matter how many years go by, you will forever be one of the most amazing people in my life._

_I love you._

_~Lucy._

Kendall looked away from the letter, deep into his girlfriend's eyes. "It's…wonderful" he said, a huge smile on his face. "I love you too, Lucy"

The girl smiled at him, noticing that his eyes had filled up a bit. Kendall then handed her his own gift: a card with something similar to hers written on it, and chocolates.

"No matter what everyone else says" Lucy said "you will always be the best boyfriend ever"

Kendall grinned, as he kissed her softly. It was true. She wouldn't change a thing in those six months.

This relationship was just…

_Perfect._

**And that's a wrap! I am so sorry for not updating my other story. Writer's block sucks! **

**Note that some of the events described in the story have actually happened. Not getting into details though. I don't want to brag about it, but, yeah. I get my inspiration at the most unpredictable things.**

**Anyways, sorry for any mistakes. I will probably update Life Lessons in the weekend, but I can't promise anything.**

**Peace out!**

**~Ana **


End file.
